Fare 49
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: Speedy, Robin, Kole, Argent, and the elusive Catboy get stranded on a one of Slade's space stations with AMAZO while the rest of the Titans fend off Control Freak's evil forces in Jump City.
1. Mystery in Space

Fare 49

Chapter 1

Under some strange circumstance, Speedy, Catboy, Robin, Argent, and Kole were all on a mission on Slade's space station which he was planning to block out the sun with. Argent had the other Titans in a red plasma aura. Catboy phased the group inside the station. "So where are the other Titans again Robin?" Speedy asked annoyed.

"Fighting Control Freak's army of sci-fi aliens in the city," Robin replied.

"Aka, Slade's distraction," Catboy added.

"I hope Gnarrk is okay alone," Kole worried.

"That's the fifth time you've said that love, when's the wedding?" Argent asked. Kole frowned. A team of ten Sladebots ambushed them.

"He knew we were coming," Catboy said.

"Atleast we get some action!" Speedy chimed pulling out an arrow from his quiver.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. Argent fired two beams of red plasma at three of the Sladebots. She hit them and threw them into the low rise ceiling. Catboy blasted one Sladebot as it went to attack Kole. Another one grabbed him from behind. Robin jumped onto it's back and dug a birdarang into his back. Catboy escaped as the Sladebot exploded. Speedy shot three exploding arrows at two approaching Sladebots. They exploded instantly. One Sladebot bared a gun at Speedy. He pulled out an arrow. Kole jumped in front of Speedy while turning into solid diomand. The shot bounced off of Kole and into the Sladebot destroying it.

"Thanks Kole," Speedy said. Kole turned back to normal. The three final Sladebots approached them. Robin pulled out his staff and Catboy's eyes flared up. Argent's hands glowed red. Robin pole vaulted on his staff and landed on a Sladebot. Catboy blasted the another with a dark energy beam. Argent made a red plasma coffin and trapped the final Sladebot inside of it.

"Umm. Good teamwork everybody," Robin said. Catboy walked over along with Argent.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Speedy asked.

"Some kind of dark matter energy source for Slade's eclipse weapon. It's the only force that can black out the sun," Catboy said.

"He scares me," Argent commented in her accent. Catboy twitched.

"My cat senses are going off," Catboy said.

"Is this guy for real?" Speedy asked sarcastically.

"Actually, he wasn't that far off," Slade said coming out of the shadows.


	2. Stranded

Chapter 2

"Slade. Why are you plotting to eclipse the sun?" Robin interrogated.

"I'm just a hologram, the real me is on Earth plotting to destroy the other Titans while I leave you stranded here on this space station. In full lockdown," the hologram explained.

"Quick! Argent!" Robin ordered, but it was too late. The whole base was surrounded in a force field preventing all escape. It fell off of its orbit station and it began to drift.

"We're being pulled into deep space!" Kole yelled.

"Ya think," Speedy said annoyed. Catboy tried to telekinetically stop the space station from drifting, but it was too powerful to contain and move. Catboy fell over in fatigue.

"We might be here for a while," Speedy remarked. "I hope this place has some mirrors cause I may get lonely."

"This is serious Speedy!" Kole exclaimed.

"Do you do anything but worry?" Speedy asked. Kole frowned.

"If you haven't noticed, we're stranded!" Kole yelled back.

"This is hopeless, yelling only leads to more yelling," Argent lulled creating a red plasma barrier between Speedy and Kole.

"Argent has a point," Catboy said waking up. Speedy and Kole quieted down.

"There's probably an escape pod on board here somewhere," Robin said.

"It would seem as if we were being watched," Argent commented pointing up at a blinking security camera. Catboy stared up at a security camera. He shot it down.

"Happy?" Catboy growled. Robin paced back and forth. Kole walked around and Argent dropped the barrier. Speedy touched a button on a wall and a computer monitor sprang out from the wall.

"Huh?" Speedy said. Robin walked over.

"It looks like a data reference computer. It could tell us more about this station," Robin said. A blast destroyed the computer.

"What now?" Speedy complained.


	3. Prepare to Be AMAZOed

Chapter 3

"My mission is to destroy you," a deep voice said. "I will not fail my mission." It was about seven feet tall, silver skinned, with glowing orange eyes. "I am AMAZO."

"You're Professor Ivo's android," Robin said.

"I thought you went good and had a god like golden aura around you," Speedy said pulling an arrow out of his quiver.

"It is a carbon copy of the original android. Slade must have found Ivo's blueprints," Catboy grumbled.

"I have been made stronger than the original by my master, Slade," the android argued.

"Right," Robin grinned. He pulled out a birdarang and swung it at AMAZO. AMAZO grabbed it and crushed it in his hand.

"He can't see me, or the girls," Catboy said. Catboy phased through the floor.

"You all aren't that ugly," Speedy remarked shooting an arrow at AMAZO. He grabbed the arrow, analyzed it, and grew a quiver full of Speedy's arrows out of his back.

"No Speedy. What Catboy means is that whatever AMAZO analyzes, he can duplicate it on his person," Robin explained.

"Like our weapons?" Speedy asked.

"And our powers," Robin grumbled. AMAZO molded a birdarang from his hand and threw it at Robin and Speedy. It exploded and Robin and Speedy shot off in different directions. Robin somersaulted out of the way off an arrow and then another birdarang. Robin took off his cape. "Speedy! Shoot this at his eyes, it's pure titanium! He won't be able to see through it!"

"Good idea Robin," Speedy said pulling out an arrow and tying Robin's cape to it. He shot it at AMAZO and it covered over his head. Robin jumped onto AMAZO's back and grappled his neck keeping his face covered in his cape. AMAZO reached behind his back and threw Robin into Speedy. The cape fell off of his face. "Anymore bright ideas boy blunder?"

"One," Robin said. "But we need Kole to pull it off. Keep him distracted."

"Fun," Speedy said staring up at the looming android.


	4. Speedy vs AMAZO

Chapter 4

"Okay. I can do this, I'm cool," Speedy whispered to himself. AMAZO peered down at him and analyzed him. AMAZO molded his face to look just like Speedy. He also obtained his voice.

"I have never met a being who cares more about his hair than saving the world," AMAZO snickered. Speedy looked up at him. Speedy pulled out his bow and strung an arrow up at him. AMAZO took out a large handful of arrows from the quiver he molded out from his back and threw them at the ground They flash froze Speedy. The quiver broke off from the now frozen Speedy. "Unlike you, I have an unlimited supply of your treasured arrows."

"I will please Slade," AMAZO said. He molded an exploding arrow in his hand and a bow in his other. He aimed at Speedy.

"No," Catboy said phasing up through the floor. Argent and Kole came up with him. Robin came out of the elevator and threw a disc at AMAZO's head. A sticky goo covered his eyes and he couldn't see. Argent thawwed Speedy out of the ice prison with a red plasma mining axe. Catboy telekinetically stuck AMAZO to the wall. AMAZO pulled off the goo. Kole ran over to him, turned into solid diamond and stood in front of AMAZO as he opened his eyes. He saw the reverse image of himself, he analyzed it and then turned back into his non-superpowered form. Robin walked over to AMAZO as Kole turned back to normal and cart wheeled out of the way of Robin's path to AMAZO. Robin took out a few tiny capsules and threw them at AMAZO. They exploded sending out blasts of liquid nitrogen freezing AMAZO solid.

"Nice move Robin," Argent said while giving Speedy support.

"Do you think this place has hot chocolate on tap?" Speedy asked shivering.

"I sense that AMAZO will break free off his prison," Catboy stated.

"He's covered in liquid nitrogen, how is he going to break free if he's one hundred percent ice?" Robin asked.

"I agree with Robin. I think we're safe," Kole said. The others began to walk off with her to explore. Catboy began to walk with them, but he looked back at AMAZO. Underneath the ice, he saw two glowing orange eyes.

"For now," Catboy said following the others.


	5. Buffalo Wing'd

Chapter 5

"Okay. We need to find an escape pod," Robin said.

"Can't we find a nice warm blanket, some tea, and a nice heat plate first?" Speedy moaned.

"It's a lot colder in deep space," Kole reminded. Speedy shivered. A few hours later, the Titans stumbled upon a lounge area with a fridge, a big screen TV, and a nice area to relax.

"Let's take a break," Robin said. They all entered the room. Speedy raided the fridge. He pulled out a soda and a bucket of hot wings.

"Who's up for some dinner?" Speedy asked. The other Titans were moping around.

"I miss Gnarrk," Kole sighed.

"Are you sure you two are not a couple?" Speedy asked sitting down next to Kole.

"Will this change your mind and make you stop thinking that?" Kole yelled grabbing Speedy's face. She planted her lips on his. They kissed for a very long time.

"That's thrity seconds, I think the lack of oxygen is getting to Kole," Catboy said looking at Robin and Argent. "What?"

"I think that we should split up. It would take less time," Argent suggested.

"Good idea," Robin said.

"What about AMAZO?" Catboy worried.

"He's a popsicle foolish kitty. Stop worrying," Argent complained. Kole and Speedy stopped kissing.

"HAPPY?" Kole asked infuriated.

"Oh yeah," Speedy said grabbing another hot wing out of the bucket. Catboy twitched.

"My cat senses are going off," Catboy said. A screen dropped down from the ceiling. Slade appeared on the screen.

"Greetings," he said.


	6. Low Gravity

Chapter 6

"If you are getting this message, it means that I have decided to shut off the system controlling the gravity in this station. Grab onto something now," the message said. The screen shut off and ascended back into the ceiling.

"This is going to get rough guys," Kole said. She jumped up onto a low rise beam, turned into solid diamond and froze there as the gravity began to fade. Catboy surrounded himself in a gravity filled aura. Argent shot two red plasma limbs at the floor to maintain a hold on something. Robin shot a birdarang grappled at the ground, tied the chord around his waist and rose into the sky like a balloon tied onto a tree. Speedy did the same with an arrow.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes," they all grumbled back.

"Catboy, go scan the area for an escape pod, and make it quick!" Robin ordered. Catboy soared out of the room and began creeping around the corridors. He peered over one corridor to see an escape pod, but it was being gaurded by AMAZO.

"I knew he was too powerful," Catboy said. He flew back into the room.

"Any news Catz?" Speedy asked.

"Good and bad," Catboy began. "Good, there is an escape pod. Bad, it's being gaurded by AMAZO."

"But the liquid nitrogen!" Kole began.

"Shh, it may hear you," Argent said placing a red plasma hand over her mouth.

"I can use all of my magic to place this space station in a temporary aura of gravity, but I won't be able to help you defeat AMAZO," Catboy explained.

"A risk we'll have to take," Robin said. "We may not be a permanent team, but we're still the Teen Titans. TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. Catboy filled the space station with darkness.


	7. AMAZO vs Titans Round 2

Chapter 7

All of the Titans fell with a thud when gravity came back into effect. "Okay. Let's go," Robin said. Argent and Kole crept out. Argent surrounded AMAZO in a red plasma aura. Before she could get a good grip on him, AMAZO ran towards Argent. Kole got in the way, turned into solid diamond, and stopped AMAZO in his tracks. "Speedy, we're going to try this again." Robin took off his cape. AMAZO threw Kole at Speedy knocking him into a wall. "KOLE! SPEEDY!"

"Robin," Argent wheezed being strangled by AMAZO.

"Gravity or no gravity, I need Catboy now more than ever," Robin said. Back in the lounge area, Catboy was maintaining gravity. "Catboy, we need your help!"

"I know enough to stop AMAZO myself," Catboy said loosening his grip of the gravity.

"I thought you were keeping gravity in tact. How did you do that and study his weakness at the same time?" Robin asked.

"I like to multi-task," Catboy said. he flew Robin into the battle. Speedy, Kole, AMAZO, and Argent were already floating towards the ceiling. AMAZO analyzed Argent and blasted her with a red plasma beam. Argent was knocked back towards the escape pod. AMAZO shot out a red plasma baseball glove in front of the escape pod. She bounced off of it and up towards AMAZO again. Catboy began mumbling words.

"Morphion, serion, androideon. Banish from our world!" Catboy chanted. A shadowy covering constricted his body, but AMAZO countered with a red plasma aura which cancelled out his spell.

"Slade made me magic resistant," AMAZO said.

"Fantastic," Speedy said shooting a net arrow at AMAZO from the ceiling.. The net covered his head. Robin floated over to AMAZO with a birdarang in hand. AMAZO kicked him downward. Catboy caught him from below. Argent surrounded herself in a bubble of red plasma. She bounced around the walls. She began to float next to Catboy.

"If AMAZO copies our every attribute, doesn't he gain our weaknesses?" Argent asked.

"Maybe," Catboy said. He rubbed his chin in thought.


	8. Plan Escape

Chapter 8

AMAZO analyzed Kole. He turned into solid diamond. "Diamond cuts diomand," Argent said using a red plasma hand to slice at AMAZO with Kole. AMAZO used a red plasma beam took knock Argent into a wall. Catboy floated over with Speedy. Speedy took out a glowing white arrow and shot it at AMAZO. AMAZO turned into solid diamond and protected himself with an aura of red plasma energy. The arrow exploded. Catboy and Speedy floated backwards from the explosion.

"I'd be surprised if he made it through that," Speedy sneered.

"Don't get your hopes up," Catboy said pointing at AMAZO who looked completely unharmed.

"But that was GA's quantum arrow! It has enough power to take out an entire city!" Speedy argued.

"AMAZO is an unstoppable terror," Catboy said.

"Then how did the Justice League put a leash on him?" Speedy asked.

"Dr. Fate convinced AMAZO that he had to find his true meaning in life," Catboy replied.

"That may take too long, and we're probably half way to Mars by now!" Speedy yelled.

"I'm aware of that," Catboy said. "We just need to lure him away from the pod." AMAZO molded his hand into a diamond birdarang. He threw it at Speedy and Catboy. Speedy shot it out of the air with an exploding arrow. Catboy zoomed in at a high speed and circled around AMAZO. Kole and Argent woke up. AMAZO swatted Catboy down to the floor. Speedy shot him with an ice arrow. Robin got up and floated behind AMAZO. He threw a freeze disc at his feet. The disc and the arrow activated at the same time and froze AMAZO solid. "That gives us just enough time," Catboy said. He raised a wall of dark energy between them and AMAZO. They all jumped into the escape pod and zoomed out.

"Let's see if he survives this," Speedy said. Catboy opened up a tiny portal in the pod wall. Speedy shot another quantum arrow at the station. It hit and exploded the station into smitherines. "Sweet." They zoomed down towards Earth.


	9. 9

Chapter 9

"We're almost home guys," Robin said. Kole was sitting down rubbing some wounds from the battle with AMAZO.

"How did Slade get the blueprints to AMAZO?" Speedy asked. A screen rolled down from the escape pod roof.

"Good question," Slade said.

"Slade," Robin grumbled.

"I had Katarou raid Lexcorp for them a week ago. Ninjas do make the best thieves," Slade said. "You know too much now. Good-bye," Slade said as the screen rolled back up.

"Good-bye?" Argent asked. The escape pod disassembled. They all screamed as they fell out from the escape pod. Argent carried Robin and Speedy in auras of red plasma while Catboy simply caught Kole by the shoulders.

"Slade's come up with better plans than that," Robin said.

"So abandoning us in a space station with an unstoppable rampaging android isn't his worst?" Speedy asked.

"Surprisingly, it isn't," Robin replied.

"Cutting himself a deal with Trigon was the worst," Catboy said.

"Agreed," Robin replied. "Let's all get a pizza when we enter Jump City."

"Pizza sounds nice, but can I bring Gnarrk?" Kole asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST MARRY HIM?" they all yelled back. Kole smiled.

Yeah, that was a really bad ending. We also don't know what happened to the other like thirty Titans. Bummer for you, but I have it all up here (points to head). Keep on readin'!


End file.
